callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element 115
For the similarly-titled song, see 115 (song). meteor.]]Element 115 (also known as Ununpentium and abbreviated Uup) is the 115th element on the periodic table of elements. Element 115 plays a role in the Nazi Zombies back-story. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In reality, Uup is normally a synthetic element, meaning it does not exist in nature and must be created in a laboratory. In the Nazi Zombies storyline, however, Uup (referred to only as Element 115) is harvested from meteorites that have fallen into warring powers' territory. The only one of these meteors that can be seen by the player is found in Shi No Numa. Said meteor is red in color, emits a strange noise and has electrical pulses flickering across its surface. Shooting it will bring certain quotes by the characters dealing with the rock. Judging by numerous references in game to different locations where actual meteors have fallen, it can be assumed that the sites of the Tunguska explosion and Area 51 have yielded amounts of Element 115. Initially, theories suggested that Element 115 was what created the original zombies. When it was realized that they could not be controlled, the program was shut down, but they still had many dead soldiers in the facility that were going to be turned into zombies. Then the unexpected arrival of the Shi No Numa meteor released a large dose of Element 115 which reanimated all the dead soldiers in the facility. This has not yet been proven, but Element 115 is known to be what powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2, as well as the teleporters in Der Riese. As suggested by Doctor Maxis's radio comments concerning Element 115 and its uses, Germany began to become depleted on 115 late in the war. He mentioned that the Nevada base (Area 51) had a large supply. Trivia *There is a red spot on the moon in Der Riese. This spot could be another meteor containing Element 115. *It is interesting to note that Ununpentium was first observed in 2003, decades after Dr. Maxis used a supposed "Element 115" to power his machines. *When upgrading the M1919 Browning in the Pack-A-Punch machine on Der Riese the name of the weapon changes to the "B115 Accelerator". This most likely means that Element 115 is what enables you to upgrade weapons on Der Riese, much like how Element 115 is what powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Another example is, when the Gewehr 43 is upgraded, it becomes the 'G115 Compressor'. *On one of the Call of Duty: Black Ops game images, one of Frank Wood's tattoos which normally says "SOG Tough" has been changed to say "115" This is most likely a reference to element 115. *The clock seen on the Der Riese trailer has its hands at 1:15. *In Black Ops Kino der Toten, the words 'the element is here' can be seen, possibly a reference to 115 *In Black Ops Multiplayer, the code for both planting and defusing the bomb is '115' repeatedly. *In Black Ops Kino der Toten, there are three pieces of the meteor spread around the level. When the player presses X on a piece, the character acknowledges it with a remark, and when all pieces have been pressed, the song 115 begins to play. *When pressing the use button on a rock the player might say if "they" took it from Japan. Hinting that Germany took the 115 from Japan 'Shi no Numa'. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese